Window Girl
by therealkimsweird
Summary: syaoran has never really liked any girls in his neighborhood, because they've all been above the age of 50. however one day the moving truck pulls in with sakura, what will he think?
1. chappie 1

Syaoran watched the moving van pull up and a middle aged woman get out. 'Great', he thought, 'another middle aged woman to top off the 90 billion other old ladies in the neighborhood, just what the vicinity needs.' He stopped watching, he couldn't take another disappointment, nearly the whole area's citizens were dying from old age, and a new owner always moved in, but just like the rest they too were at least over 50.  
  
**that night**  
  
Syaoran sat in his room absently looking out the window, when he saw someone moving in the window, that did not have the build of a middle aged woman, at all. In fact she looked about his age. Then a surprising thing happened, she started undressing, in her room, with the light on, and the window open, at night. Anyone who wanted to could have seen in, and Syaoran wanted to. He leaned out the window to get a closer look. First she took off her shirt, then her bra , then her pants, and last her thong. Then she stood there, obviously looking for her pj's but she couldn't find them, since she just moved in. she bent over, looking in boxes, and must have spent at least 10 min before she found them. 10 min in which Syaoran had watched her every move, as she showed off her body to him, completely oblivious. Oh, how he longed to touch her, to see her again, she definitely was not, a middle aged woman, unless after a certain age they regained hips and breasts, which he doubted, having been around them for so long.  
  
He fell asleep, still thinking about the images he had seen, they burned in his mind, and honestly, he didn't mind. For the first time he wished that it was time for school to start, so that he could at least introduce himself in the hallway, or if not introduce, at least seduce. He had made love many times, and oh how he loved sex, but every time it was to a prostitute, or someone who asked him, he had never asked before, but he wanted this girl, and Syaoran always got what he wanted..  
  
(hey its my first lemon, it will get lemony-er, I promise!) 


	2. chappie 2

I know that I said that I wouldn't write more for ages, but I lied, oh well. Anyway, thanks to all you people that reviewed or read my story it means a lot, I thought I'd get a bunch of flamers or something, like on the other stories that I wrote and killed brutally.........anyway if you reviewed I think I sent you an email, but It was under my stepfather's account, my real email address is kimsweird@hotmail.com just so you know, kk well on with the story:  
  
(tis the end of summer)  
  
Syaoran had watched her in the window all summer. (a/n – k, how she  
forgets to close her shades, ever night is a mystery to me, but it  
adds.......irony? anyway, it could happen, I mean I did it for 3 months  
straight once, without knowing......) he had memorized her shape, and her curves, all of them. He hadn't found out much about her except, she was  
hot, which was obvious to anyone who wanted to see, her name was Sakura (according to his mom) and she was going to his school (also according to his mom) ( "oh Xioa Lang, that cute little girl that moved in next door, Sakura, I think, isn't that such a pretty name? Well anyway, she's going to your school this year, according to her brother, Touya, I met him yesterday  
on a walk")  
  
He was tense thinking about how to approach this girl, he had never been  
nervous about a girl before. As far as he was concerned they had one purpose, and one purpose only. (a/n – I don't agree with Syaoran at all,  
speaking for the other girls and/or decent guys, Syaoran is a complete bastard in my story, these are his thoughts, not mine, just remember that)  
However, he couldn't think of Sakura as one of those girls, she wasn't like them. Well, for one thing she was far hotter then any girl that he could have ever done. And for another, it would be far harder for him to do her, since she wasn't a whore, as far as he knew, and he didn't plan on her offering herself to him. She just didn't seem like that type of girl. He had to make her his, but he didn't know how. He wanted her so much over the summer, and that want for her, for her body, was rapidly increasing as  
the days until school were. He glanced out the window, she was wearing a lacy black bra and ......well, a lacy black bra. Damn, he had missed her putting the bra on. But at least  
he could count himself lucky enough to see any of her. She quickly got changed and then sat near the window that allowed Syaoran to observe her.  
(a/n Syaoran, you are such a closet perv, and I'm not the only one who thinks so!) She turned off the light and then closed the shades. (a/n- now you close the shades?!) *I will make you mine, Sakura* Syaoran thought. He undressed, dressed, and slipped into bed. Falling asleep still thinking  
about Sakura, Sakura and her marvelous body.  
  
*in the morning, (school starts, incase I wasn't clear) *  
  
*well it's the start of another day,* thought Syaoran, *but today will be  
different, I'll make sure of it, well, if not today, then definitely tonight* He looked at his wardrobe, and picked out the things he had worn when with his favorite whores, or rather not worn. (just imagine something really sexy on Syaoran, 'cept everything is sexy on Syaoran, but you get  
the point)  
  
Sakura's POV (due to a review)  
  
She had been there for years it seemed, and hadn't done much, Touya had joked that there was boy living next door that was under 69 (a/n – what an ironic number! Lolz!) but she hadn't really believed him. Yesterday night was strange though, when she had finished dressing she had seen a figure in a window next door, it (he/she) could have been watching her, but maybe it (he/she) wasn't. she had closed the curtains when she saw him/her just to  
make sure.  
  
Today she was starting school, it was very exciting, since nothing special had happened over the summer. She knew one person that would be attending her school, Tomoyo. However, Tomoyo had been away over the summer holiday, and couldn't see Sakura. Sakura was very eager to see Tomoyo again, and  
more enthusiastic to see her new school, and maybe get a guy. (a/n how ironic, Syaoran wants Sakura, and Sakura wants a guy.....Syaoran is a guy!!  
sorry, moving on........)  
  
She showered, brushed her teeth, and stepped into her room wearing her  
towel. Just incase she were to meet a guy that she really liked, she wanted to dress well. She always dressed well, but this was a different  
kind of dressing well, this was dressing sexily. She wore an extremely  
tight tank top, with a light sweater over it, that she planned to take off, upon entering the building. And a miniskirt, that allowed the owner  
to show it all, if necessary. She pulled out her backpack, amongst the boxes that were still littering her floor from when she had just moved in. (despite all the free time she had over the summer, she hadn't found enough  
time to put the boxes away)  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
He watched her front door for 10min, from behind a bush, when finally she  
stepped out. He pretended that he had just come out of the house, and followed behind her. From behind her, he got a view, that he hadn't see much of over the summer. She was wearing a miniskirt, and depending on how she walked, it showed all. She had a nice ass, and killer legs. He was  
getting horney, and was ready to make his move soon.  
  
End of this chapter, but it will be a lemon in the next chapter, I promise,  
I might even write the next chapter today......who knows? Anyway, I hope you  
like it, R&R!!! thankee! 


	3. chappie 3

Hey hey hey! I think that I'm going to at least start chapter 3, but I might not be able to finish it. So don't say that it was too short, cause it might not be over...whelps here goes.......  
  
(Sakura's POV)  
  
I heard someone walking behind me and glanced back. Wow! I didn't get a close look at him, cause it is rude to stare, but even from the glimpse I got of him, he's a hottie, if I ever saw one. I stopped and went to tie my shoe, but in the purpose dropped a book. (it was an accident, I swear) he bent down in front of me, picks up my book, and carries it for me (there is only one book cause they don't have regular text books yet, cause they  
aren't in school yet, Sakura's book is a novel, but a really big one,  
Arabian nights or the chronicles of Crestomanci or something, you pick)  
wow, he was hot.  
  
(Syaoran's POV)  
  
She bent down to tie her shoe, that I noticed was already tied, when she  
dropped her book, while facing her, while she was bent over, I got the closest view of her breasts that I had ever seen, it's hard to see through windows. I wanted some of that, she was soo soooo sexy. Even looking at her made me horney. "Hi!", I managed. "I'm Li Syaoran, we are going to school together, this year." "Oh?" she said in a beautiful melodic voice.  
"Its nice to meet you, can I call you Syaoran?" she asked. "Sure" I replied, staring at her chest, as she un-zippered her sweater. "My name is Sakura," she informed me, not even bothering with her last name. "Uh...well, its nice to meet you Sakura" I managed, still trying to get over her chest.  
She seemed not to notice.  
  
They walked side-by-side to school. And upon entering the building Sakura completely took off her sweater, as planned. Syaoran was stunned, and so was every other boy that she walked by. They were all staring at her....only  
not really her, more like through her clothes. The bell rang, and woke Syaoran up from his daydreams of Sakura. "Damn! I have to get to homeroom, see you around Sakura." He said, while running off. He looked back every now and then to get one last glimpse of her, to save for the rest of the  
day. Then she was out of sight, as she walked toward the office.  
  
(Sakura's POV)  
  
Syaoran ran away to his first class, and I felt eyes on me. They were greedy eyes of every boy in the hallway. They enclosed on me as I began walking to the office. "Hi, my name is K....." I started, not wanting them to know my first name. But one of them cut me off. "That doesn't matter,  
baby" "yea" another one agreed. I felt their eyes all over me, and  
suddenly wished that I hadn't asked Syaoran to carry my sweater, that I  
still had it on. I felt a hand crawl up my shirt, and I turned around. "Get your hands off of me!" I yelled. One of them grabbed my hands, another took my ankles, and a third one covered my mouth to keep me from shouting  
out loud again. "Ya' know," the one who was covering my mouth began, "there is this nice little place that we know, right behind the school. No  
one goes there, its what's the word? ......deserted. What do you say we go  
have our selves a nice little fuck, to start off the school year?" "mmmmmm!nmoo!" I muffled a scream. "I think that means 'yes, please do!' " the one who had my hands chimed in. a hand proceeded down my miniskirt and  
under my thong. It went in and out of me again and again. I felt like screaming out in pain as he did it faster and with harsher movements. "do you think she's a virgin?" one asked. "she looks innocent enough" another responded. They started carrying me off , and out of the school. Toward an empty back corner. I was going to loose my virginity, I was going to get  
pregnant, I was going to bleed to death.  
  
(Syaoran's POV)  
  
I chanced one more look back at her. Nope, couldn't see that far, but the hallway looked different then when she came in. There wasn't anyone in it  
but girls. *Weird......* I thought. "I don't think they would.......they  
couldn't.....I mean......I know that she's unbelievably hot, but ........I'm sure they wouldn't actually...... " I thought aloud. "Never mind, I told myself, they might............no, they would!" I sprinted down the hall towards the exit, near the deserted ally was where people had sex, or raped innocent girls.  
Sure enough a group of boys were heading there, whispering excitedly.  
  
I followed them for a while, until they got to the ally. I was about to interfere, when one ripped off her shirt and the pretty lacey bra I saw on her the night before, and the boy began to feel her up. Ok, so I hadn't asked her out yet, she wasn't officially mine, but I loved Sakura. Wait! I just said that I loved Sakura!.............but I thought.....you don't someone who is just used for one purpose......maybe I was right, maybe she is different. Maybe I do love her. I stopped thinking about this, when I heard her cry out! A guy was entering her. I leaped onto him and quickly stabbed him with my pocket knife. He rolled over in pain, and I grabbed Sakura. (a/n  
– by the hand, you pervs!) As we ran away from them , (there were too many of them for me to take on, although I would have liked to) ,her legs started to give way. I quickly stopped , and put her gently in my arms. We went on like this for a while, then when I was positive that they were no longer following us, I set her down. She was so light. Then I realized how much trouble we were in, she was wearing a thong and a sneaker, just a thong and a sneaker, how were we  
going to get her home?  
  
(Sakura's POV)  
  
As I felt someone enter me, and prepare to enter their load, I cried out. Not only with disgust and surprise, but also with pain. I struggled, but I knew that no matter how hard I tried , he was going to get what he wanted,  
my virginity. Then he was off me, and someone took my hand and started running with me. Then everything started to get blurry as I collapsed with  
pain, I knew that I was bleeding from between my legs before I hit the  
ground, and that was all I knew, before I faded into darkness...........  
  
Darkness.....  
  
Darkness.......... 


	4. chappie 4

inuking- I'm a girl for ff reasons (I'm guessing that means fanfiction, but I could be wrong). And everyone that reviewed thankee a million times!!!!! K, I'll try not to put a million author notes in this one, what if I just cut it down to one?......  
kk, on with this story............  
  
(Syaoran's POV)  
  
She, well, she looked like she was asleep, but you never know with girls, they have all these fainting sprees. However, as I looked as her legs, I saw blood streaming down them. Well, that would explain her unconscious state. Well, I didn't really know what to do, so I put her head in my lap,  
and covered her with my shirt. I unconsciously stroked her hair, and  
breathed the 3 most deadly words, "I love you." We laid there for a while, about a half an hour, I'd say. Then she began  
to stir. "Wh-what happened" she struggled with her speech. "Well,  
nothing much in last half hour.", I said optimistically. What is this  
optimism? I'm never optimistic! "I don't care about the last half hour,  
what I meant was, am I still a virgin?" "Well, assuming that you haven't fucked anyone before this happened, then, yes." I assured her, but hoping that she was still a virgin, for um...other purposes. "You're that boy, Syaoran, isn't it?" she asked , head still in my lap. "Yeah, that's me" "you didn't....well......help them, did you?" Sakura timidly asked. "WHAT?! NO! Never, I would never do that to you, Sakura! I stopped them, I couldn't stand to see them hurt you, so I followed them out and took you here, away from them." Ok, so I left out the small detail of stabbing some random person, but, well, it only adds to drama. "Well, I had to stab this guy that was on you, too" I added to add anyway. "Wow.  
You did all of that, for me?" "Yes, Sakura. I-I-I....I lo" -ve you. I could only say part of it to her out loud. "You lo...?" she asked puzzled.  
"No, well, what I meant was, I love you." Well, I said it..........  
(Sakura's POV)  
  
He loves me? He loves me! Syaoran that hunk, loves me! I'm in his lap, I'm wearing his shirt! And He loves me!!! I thought I'd never be happy again,  
after this morning, but now, I'm so happy I could kiss him!  
  
(Syaoran's POV)  
  
Well, this is awkward. I mean, I just told her I loved her, and she's just lying there, smiling to herself. "Syaoran!" she finally said. "By telling me that, you've made me the happiest girl, in all of Japan." She sat up, and caressed my lips with hers. However, the kiss became more passionate. Our tongues intertwined as she pulled me on top of her, running her hands through my hair, as I put my hands on her back, touching her frantically. Finally, after neither of us could breathe anymore, we broke apart, by the  
lips anyway. We stayed there, though, lying, with Sakura in my arms. "Syaoran Li," she finally said, breaking the silence that was there. The silence wasn't in the air though, between us there was nothing, nothing, but everything blissful in the world. "I think that I'm madly in love with you" she continued. Then her lips touched my cheek, and a feeling went  
through me, that I had never felt before. It was something like pure  
happiness, only better...20 times better.  
  
I was still daydreaming and think about how wonderful that kiss had been, how I wanted more, and not just another kiss, when she screamed. "Syaoran, I'm bleeding from.....from......well between the legs! I have to get somewhere,  
somewhere with either pads, nurses, tampons, or all three!"  
'shit' I thought, 'how could I be so stupid as to forget, here we are making out, and I knew that she could be dieing from internal blood loss,  
smooth Syaoran, real smooth!"  
  
(This part is a summary of what happens in the next week, cause nothing  
much happens much in the next week, and it would be pointless to write  
about : Sakura reaches hospital, then the nurse/doctor did what ever nurses/doctors do to fix internal bleeding....blah blah blah . Sakura comes  
home. I'll start writing again at this point.)  
  
(Sakura's POV)  
  
She couldn't believe see was finally home, it was a week, but it seemed like so much longer, but only cause she hadn't seen Syaoran at all, they "didn't allow visitors" she's really embarrassed about the whole thing though, him having to take me to the hospital, and her bleeding, and then those people, 'I'll have to face them again, today, when I go to school.'  
Sakura remembered  
  
Sakura shuddered at the thought. 'What am I going to do?'  
She packed her backpack and cautiously walked out the front door. "hey sexy" someone said, she looked around, breathing very fast. 'well, this  
is sooner then I thought that I would have to face them.' She backed up toward the door , but someone grabbed her from inside the door, and pulled her inside her own house, that Touya had abandoned earlier that morning for  
school and her father had been away for reasons of work, since they had moved in. "we are gonna have the fun, that Syaoran prevented us having in the beginning, only he wont be there to stop you this time" he laughed and  
slipped his hand under her bra, and began to squeeze vigorously, while  
pushing her into her bedroom. 


	5. chappie 5

Disclaimer for all the previous chapters and this one: I don't own any CCS characters or anything, the only thing I own is my name, and even that belongs to fools! I mean the government... (Can I do that? Have a disclaimer for previous chapters in one? Oh well, just remember, I can't write from a prison cell!)  
  
and just incase you don't read my reviews, I don't' blame you if you don't, inuking *cough*um, Tyler, i could use the coaching, cause i really hate my fanfic, and y'all say "yae" if i should slow it down between Sakura and Syaoran, like a reviewer said and say "nay" if i should not slow it down! (I vote don't slow it down)  
  
Ok anyway the story, as you may recall, Sakura was being taken hostage into her own house where some guy was feeling her up. So I'll take it from there:  
  
(Syaoran's POV)  
  
I sat in the bushes, as I had the first day of school, waiting for Sakura. Today she would be coming back to school, not that she had ever been in any of the classes, or anything, but you catch my drift.  
  
I checked my watch, I couldn't wait much longer for her, but I didn't want her to walk to school alone, not with the kind of trash on the streets that she met the first day.  
  
School would be starting in 3 and a half minutes, I couldn't wait any longer. I got up, dusted off the loose twigs from my hair and clothes, and started toward Sakura's front door. I knocked briskly 3 times, and leaned on the door. Upon leaning on it, it opened.  
  
"Sakura?" I called unsure of what to do.  
  
"Sakura? Are you there?" No answer. She hadn't left this morning; I had been out there very early. I need to see Sakura again. I need to be with her again. I need her.  
  
I walked into her house, feeling vulnerable and unsure of myself. `I could make a really bad impression if anyone is home besides Sakura.'  
  
"NO!! YOU CAN'T, NO, DON------" I jumped, and turned around to face the stairs, that the shouting had come from. Well, uh that was weird.  
  
I rushed up the stairs, and felt a pair of hands on each side of me.  
  
(Sakura's POV)  
  
"You like this, don't you?" He said, fingering me harsher, then slower, then hard again. "No, not really." I said through sobs. "That hurts me Sakura, you insulting my love making like that." he said semi sarcastically, while pushing me onto the bed.  
  
He got on top of me, straddling me, so that I couldn't get up, so that I couldn't move. He began unbuttoning my shirt greedily, quickly. As he licked the top of my breasts that he could get at with my bra still on. "mmmmmmmh, you taste good Sakura." He quickly slid my skirt off me, and onto the floor my underwear went with them, and then he informed me,  
  
"You are going to make this pleasurable. You are going to let me touch you where ever I want, you are going to give your self to me, and you will be mine, Sakura. Remember if you mess up this time there are plenty of other times that we can try again, however if you do well today I might only let you get under the covers with me every week, not every day."  
  
I didn't at all want to make this pleasant for him, but if I didn't he might do me every day. Maybe though, I could find a new way out of my house, and run to school or something. I wasn't going to make this easy, or pleasing.  
  
He took off his shirt, and trousers, still on top of me. He was wearing boxers and I was wearing a bra.  
  
"Sakura," he said while unbuckling my bra. I was now wearing nothing,  
  
He then lay atop me. "Oh Sakura" he moaned, there was lust in him voice, there was desire. I began to shake. I didn't want this to happen to me.  
  
"What's the matter, Sakura, hotty?" he inquired, after seeing me shake. With a grin plastered on his face he began to feel me up, his fingers beginning at the edge of my breasts then circling in closer, to what he was making an erect nipple.  
  
I felt him entering me and jumped, oh god no, "NO!! YOU CAN'T, NO, DON------ ---" he covered my mouth, and squeezed my erect nipple hard, so that i squealed out in pain. "Don't do that again." he spoke in a harsh tone. "I won't have you ruining my fun again." And with that he entered me again.  
  
(Syaoran's POV)  
  
Two of the boys, I remember seeing the first day of school with Sakura, had me by the arms. "What? What's going on? Where's Sakura? Don't you dare hurt her! You aren't respecting her, it's barbaric","  
  
"Why?" one of them that i recognized as Hiraki asked. "She isn't yours, other people are allowed to have fun too, ya know, we all like a good fuck, you shouldn't stop us, in fact, Syaoran, i remember you helped us only last year"  
  
"You don't understand, i have feelings for this girl, and it's not lust, its love" there was pleading in his voice  
  
Ok, so what i did before was barbaric too, but, somehow it was different when it was someone that one cares about  
  
Syaoran wanted Sakura for himself, he wanted her body, he wanted her, he moaned out loud, thinking about her. His guards stared at him, he was clearly insane. It is very strange to be holding a guy that is moaning with a look of absolute bliss on his face, the kind that one sees only in the middle of sexual activity. Syaoran was freaking his guards out, and not purposefully.  
  
'I really want her' he thought. He knew that she was right beyond that door in that bedroom being raped, he knew that he loved her all too much, he should only like a girl for her body, and it was easier that way. However, he didn't' just want Sakura's body, if he did, he would be in that room with her now, he cared about her. Somehow she wasn't' like other girls. He knew that he wanted her, and that he didn't want her to suffer, he never wanted her to suffer.  
  
Just then he heard her cry out. "SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled in pain with her, he hated hearing her like this, all defenseless, and being raped. He wanted her virginity, he wanted her, he didn't want other people to make her like this, partially cause, it's so much more fun to do a virgin, and partially cause he loved this girl, like he had never loved anyone before.  
  
As she screamed out again, he could no longer take it. He bit, kicked, and did everything to the guards that he possibly could without the use of his hands. (A/n- again, not like that, you pervs)  
  
Finally he was out of their grasp. He ran for the door, but one of his guards ran after him. Hiraki managed to kick Syaoran below the belt, before slipping on the wooden floor, and falling on his face. Hiraki was on the floor, being the clumsy git that he is, and Syaoran was hobbling toward the door to the room in which Sakura lay.  
  
"Damn you, Hiraki!" He managed to shout over his shoulder, before entering the room, and holding himself.  
  
"Syaoran" Sakura breathed when she saw him.  
  
"Uh huh" Syaoran squeaked in an unusually high pitched voice.  
  
"Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran" the 11th year boy on top of Sakura said as he turned around to face him. "Come to be the hero? Come to save your precious girl?"  
  
"Quite plainly, yes, Makoto"  
  
"Well, she agreed to it, she wants me, not you, Syaoran." he said, while just out of Syaoran's sight grabbed Sakura's wrist and dug his nails into it, "Didn't you Sakura, baby?"  
  
Tears streamed down Sakura's cheeks.  
  
"Did you? Sakura, answer, did you?" Syaoran asked looking hurt  
  
She tried to free her hand from Makoto, "Y-yes" she stuttered as Makoto stuck is fingers up her hard.  
  
"Fine" said Syaoran "I don't care, I only liked you for your body anyway." Syaoran lied.  
  
"Y-you did?" Sakura asked timidly  
  
"Yeah, but its not like it matters to you, you kissed me, and then you come over here and have passionate love with Makoto, and its not even a decent looking guy, it's Makoto!"  
  
"Well, bye Sakura, have fun with Makoto."  
  
He left, and dragged himself to school.  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" said a fairly pretty girl. "Wanna go out sometime?"  
  
"Sure" he replied, just to get back at Sakura  
  
(Sakura's POV) She wept harder as she watched Syaoran leave through the window. "I'll always love you Syaoran." She whispered to the early morning.  
  
"Come hither, Sakura baby"  
  
She turned, and came toward him, what choice did she have now? 


	6. chappie 6

REREAD CHAPTER 5- I really really really changed it! I unkilled the 2nd half.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any ccs shtufs I only own Hiraki, random other rapper, and Makoto.  
  
(Syaoran's POV)  
  
"So," our Language Arts teacher began. I wasn't paying attention to him; I couldn't get my mind off Sakura.  
  
I raised my hand.  
  
"Nani, Syaoran?" he asked me irritably  
  
"I'm not feeling well; may I go to the nurse?"  
  
"Agh, if you must. *mutters* kids these days, always trying to get out of class *mutters*"  
  
I didn't really care if he was upset with me, I didn't really care about anything. The world was nothing, there was only Sakura. She had filled my heart, and now that she was gone it was empty.  
  
I started wandering the corridors, just meandering, not really knowing where I was going.  
  
"Hey, you!"  
  
I turned around to see who was calling me. It was a hall monitor.  
  
"Oh, it's you, Syaoran. Never mind then." It was of course a girl, and girl hall monitors never get mad at me. Eriol says it's because I'm his cute little offspring, and any of his offspring would turn girls on.  
  
The girl blushed and ran away giggling. I wasn't in the mood to be flirted with, especially by a girl that wasn't Sakura.  
  
A door of a classroom opened. Eriol came out. "I heard another hall monitor hit on you from inside my classroom." Eriol pinched Syaoran's cheek affectionately. "You're too cute for your own good. So, anyway on more serious matters, why are you roaming the hallway?"  
  
"A girl"  
  
"Ah, my little dumpling has girl problems. Girls are trouble; they are, don't get involved with them. However, you already have and there is no escape, so tell me anyway,"  
  
"No, Eriol. I don't want to talk about this, I just want to forget about this, forget about her."  
  
"It's that Sakura chick isn't it?"  
  
"Go back to class Eriol."  
  
"Fine, but you'll want to talk about later, I know you."  
  
Eriol walked back towards his class. I left the school without ever going to the nurse. I walked along for a while, being bitter. I could still almost feel her lips on mine. "DAMN YOU SAKURA! Damn you." I shouted on my way home. A tear ran down my cheek.  
  
I couldn't stand it; no girl should be able to hurt me like that. If I had stuck to the plan, if I had only wanted her body, and not cared about her, then I would have at least had her before Makoto did. Even if it was only for an hour or two, its better then never having her at all.  
  
I hit the door my front door with my hand, and began to cry silently. It just wasn't fair, I saved her from those horrible people, I told her the hardest three words to say. She was the only girl I had ever truly loved, and this is how she repays me? By leading me on to think that she likes me back, and then having sex with Makoto?! It's not right, it's not fair.  
  
I began weeping harder, I longed for her touch, her embrace, her lips on mine. However, I would never caress her lips, or with that fact, any other part of her body. She was Makoto's girl, not mine.  
  
I fumbled with the key, until it finally went into the key hole. I fell into my house as I opened the door. I got rid of the tears on my sleeve, and returned my breathing to normal. "Oh, Sakura!" I cried out, one last time, nonverbally promising myself I would never think of her again.  
  
Just then I heard someone crying, though I had stopped. "Ok, who the hell is in this house?" I asked, now straitening up. No one replied. I walked upstairs and into my room, locking the door behind me. I was too depressed to be able to fight back if Makoto was in my house ready to attack me.  
  
I lay down on my bed, and couldn't help but think about Sakura again. I really wanted her to lay underneath me, as I tease her pussy and play with her breast. Thinking about this made me wet. Very wet.  
  
"Damn it" I cursed. I got up, and took off my pants, and my boxer shorts, to change, and then I heard a muffled moan from the corner, and turned swiftly around to see what had moaned.  
  
(Sakura's POV)  
  
Makoto had done it, he had taken my virginity. There was nothing I could do about it now. Only pray that he didn't get my pregnant. He had burned all my clothes before leaving, and had locked me out of my own house. Laughing at me the whole time.  
  
I had no clue what to do. However I couldn't just stand outside my house naked. I took the only possible route Syaoran's house. His front door had been locked, but the back door was open. I slipped in, and began to cry. I felt dirty, diseased, and contaminated. I looked down at my body and was disgusted, how could something so precious be taken from me like that? I couldn't stand it. I went upstairs, put on one of Syaoran's long shirts, and sat in a corner of his room, underneath his desk, sobbing for the death of my virginity.  
  
I heard someone come in, and sobbed louder. I didn't want anyone to see me in this state. 'Quiet!' a voice in the back of my mind 'if someone hears you, if someone comes up and sees you like this, what if it's someone bad? What if it's someone good and they get an impression of you from this?' I slowed my sobs, and continued to cry, though it was silently this time.  
  
"Ok, who the hell is in this house?" Demanded a familiar voice from downstairs. Then I remembered something horrible, Syaoran still thinks that I did it with Makoto by my own will! He thinks that I'm some sort of player or a whore or something, what if he doesn't understand? What if he doesn't believe me? What if I never get him back? These thoughts raced through my mind.  
  
However he soon entered the room and lay on his bed, not noticing me. "Damn it!" he cursed under his breath, A saw that his pants were getting wet near the crotch. He's so hot when he's horney. He began to take off his pants; I stifled a moan of desire. He then slid off his boxers, I couldn't stop myself this time, I moaned with complete longing.  
  
He turned around to face me, giving me a clean view of his manhood. "SAKURA?!?!?" I blushed, then gave him a weak smile, "Let me explain." I said quickly as I saw his glee turn to anger as he remembered what I had done to him. He glared at me, "I don't need you to play with me again, Sakura. OUT!" "What?! No! you have to let me explain, it's not what it looked like, he raped me!" "Sure" he said sarcastically. "Now give me my shirt and get out!"  
  
"You don't understand, Syaoran, I love you!"  
  
(Syaoran's POV)  
  
Tears wheeled up in my eyes. How I wanted it to be true, how I wanted her to love me. "Oh, Sakura!" I said, and took her up in my arms. "My Sakura, my beautiful Sakura!" I hugged Sakura, never wanting to let go. "If only I could believe you." She wrapped her arms around me and began to sob on my shoulder.  
  
"I do love you, I do, You have to believe me Syaoran!" Sakura said to me  
  
"I'm sorry, but I got a girlfriend, and unlike you, she's not a lying whore, I pushed her away. She began sobbing on the floor. I almost felt sorry for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Yesh, and that's the end of the chappie! I know its not too nifty, but whatever. You gotta feel bad for Sakura! Inuking give me advice, it totally sucks!!!! My email address is kimsweird@netscape.net so email me and give me advise or review and give me advise!!! Ks bye!!! 


	7. chappie 7

Hey y'all thanks for reviewing, but before I start the story again Imma answer some questions:  
  
Why am I doing these things to Sakura? I love Sakura, she's so cute, but would it really be a story if nothing happened to her, the main character. It's really nothing personal to Sakura, I love her. And I promise to see to it that she does have a happy ending, even if it doesn't happen for a while.  
  
Is there more to come? Well apparently there is, since I'm writing this chapter. I'll put "~end~" at the very end of my story.  
  
I hope you fix this story ? How do I fix it? I can't very well make all the things that you want to happen, without killing the plot, so sorry. She'll get Syaoran in the end, along with a happy ending, but sometimes you have to go through a lot to get to the happy ending. And I agree, Syaoran is a total bastard in the beginning, but that's one of the points in the story, Sakura changes Syaoran, to appreciate everything to a person, not just their chest.  
  
Whelps, on with the story,  
  
(Sakura's POV) As he pushed me away I began crying hysterically. It's not fair, Makoto made me, I didn't want to! Then, Makoto made me lie to Syaoran. I didn't want to hurt Syaoran, but I was afraid of what Makoto might have done if I said 'No, I love Syaoran!' I thought I was doing the right thing. No, I was doing the right thing. Syaoran should believe me; I would never lie to him, unless I had too, to protect his life. I did what was right, and I didn't get Syaoran because of it? That's just stupid; I'm going to make him believe me! I whipped the tears from my eyes, and got up. I wrapped my arms around him again, pushed him against the wall and pressed my lips against his, with every emotion I felt for him.  
  
(Syaoran's POV) As she pushed me against the wall, and kissed me long and hard on the lips I forgot everything, all that mattered was that Sakura was in my arms. I felt her emotion through the kiss, I could feel her love. I wanted that, so much, I wanted her love, and in the instant I knew that I had it. I began to kiss back, as we moved down toward the floor. As the passionate caress of the lips ended, I found myself on top of her. "Well, I-I- well, I'm, I'm sorry." I whispered to her, for that kiss had held the truth, and I now saw what Makoto had done for what it really was, rape. Sakura, my Sakura, had been raped. What filth, from that moment I despised Makoto so incredibly much. Sakura looked at me, and asked, "For what?" "For not believing you, Sakura, I love you." Upon saying these words, I began to cum, again. Upon this action I realized that I had never changed into new pants and/or boxers. A blush spread across my face. "Well, we better get you home." I replied, quickly getting up and off of her and clothing myself. We went to her front door and finally, with the help of Sakura's hair pins, unlocked the front door. "I want to make sure that he isn't still here, you go in your room, and lock the door." "Thank you for caring about me" she replied, hurrying upstairs and locking her door.  
  
(Sakura's POV) I decided that while I was waiting for Syaoran to make sure that the coast was clear I might as well try to unpack some of the boxes that I had neglected over the summer. I ripped open the first one, and saw a small winged stuffed animal, that upon seeing me, and the box opened, sprang out and started yelling at me.  
  
"SAKURA!!! WHY DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME? WHY DIDN'T' YOU LET ME OUT MONTHS AGO?! FOR ALL I KNOW YOU ARE 59 AND MARRIED TO SOME BRAT! WELL, DON'T JUST STAND THERE, FEED ME!!!!" Kero screamed at me.  
  
"Ok, Ok, honestly Kero, calm down! I'm not 59, I'm in high school, and I'm not married to 'some brat'. I'm sorry that I forgot about you, I should've let you out moths ago. Why didn't you just change into your true form? You could have gotten out that way." I took out a muffin from my lunch and handed it to him.  
  
"You don't think that I've tried? There was something that wouldn't let me, and you are one of the two things that could have stopped me," he glared at me and began to devour the muffin, "I think that you had something to do with it, you didn't want me."  
  
"That's not true Kero! I didn't mean to, I didn't even know that I wasn't letting you. I really am sorry. Forgive me?"  
  
"Depends." He replied stubbornly.  
  
"On what?" I retorted.  
  
"On weather or not you have another muffin in your lunch bag" he said only half teasingly.  
  
I giggled and handed the last muffin over.  
  
"Forgiven!" He said, ecstatic over the muffin. "I love food" he managed to unnecessarily inform me, while attacking the muffin.  
  
"So I noticed" said I.  
  
"Sakura?" there was a knock on the door.  
  
I remained silent.  
  
"It's me, Syaoran, I don't think that Makoto is still here. Can you let me in?"  
  
"Sure!" I replied leaping up and sprinting to the door. Syaoran stepped in.  
  
"He looks like a brat to me" Kero commented as he saw Syaoran.  
  
"What was that?!" Syaoran asked, highly insulted by Kero's comment. I giggled. "He isn't a brat, Kero!"  
  
"If'n you say so, but I don't believe you."  
  
I walked toward Syaoran and kissed him gently on the cheek, he blushed, bright red, which made me smile.  
  
"Come back tonight, at 11' or so, if you want more" she whispered to him, so that Kero couldn't hear.  
He grinned, and nodded, "I'll be there." He touched my cheek briefly before turning and leaving.  
  
( I couldn't help, but bring Kero into the story, he's so cute!) Tee hee hee, the next chapter is a lemon!!!! Yay! T'will be fun to write, but now I have homework, so, I shall write more maybe later tonight, or something. Review, Reivew, Review! 


	8. YAY! chappie 8! finally!

A/n: sorry haven't updated in a while. Forgives me!!!! I love you all!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come back tonight, at 11' or so, if you want more" she whispered to him, so that Kero couldn't hear.  
He grinned, and nodded, "I'll be there." He touched my cheek briefly before turning and leaving.  
  
(Syaoran's POV) "Come back tonight, at 11' or so, if you want more" her words echoed in my ears as I watched the clock silently counting down the seconds. My legs trembled with anticipation. However, my mind began to wonder. What did she mean but "if you want more" I would except anything from her, but more of what? All she had really done was kiss me on the cheek. So, if I wanted more kisses on the cheek? Or if I wanted more intense stuff? Maybe it could start off with kisses, and move on... by my accord.  
  
10:45....15 minutes left. I looked out my window, and into hers. She was standing by the window running her hands through her hair, and looking over to her clock every once and a while. I couldn't wait any longer. What difference would 15 minutes make anyway?  
  
I slowly inched down the stairs, careful not to wake my mother. As I opened the door, a warm breeze brushed my face. What an excellent night. On the ground in Sakura's yard was a ladder that Touya had been using to try to repaint the house, to no prevail. I put the ladder up against the house, right below her window, and began my accent towards her room.  
  
With every step towards her I felt my heart quicken its pace. My want for her.....body intensified as I felt myself draw nearer to her. Why couldn't I remember what I really wanted? I want her body, that's all. She doesn't matter. I told myself these things, though I was unconvinced.  
  
As I came to the top of the ladder, I peered into her room. She sat, now holding the clock in her hands, practically begging the minutes to pass her by. I opened the window soundlessly, and crawled into her room. She kept looking at the clock, not noticing that I had come in behind her.  
  
She wore a pretty dress, that grabbed her in all the right places, drawing attention to her curves. I came up behind her and placed my hands around her waist, kissing her neck. "I love you, Sakura" I whispered in her ear.  
  
She turned around, slightly startled, but very aroused. I put my hands around her waist again, and pulled her up from her seat to face me. She looked into my eyes and inside I melted. I pulled her tightly closer to me, and cupped my hands around her face as I kissed her full out on the lips. As the kiss got more involved and rough, I felt her body rise, pushing closer to me.  
Our breathing quickened, as I let my hands wander across her chest.  
  
(Sakura's POV)  
  
I knew that he was over stepping his boundaries by putting his hands all over my breasts, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to stop him. In fact I found myself entirely endorsed to let him have me.  
  
As I didn't stop him, he moved his hands over my back, and looked into my eyes as he slowly un-zippered the dress from the back. "Is this okay?" he asked me. I helplessly nodded and let the dress fall down to my ankles. I could see him staring intently at my body, and a shiver of excitement leapt up my spine. He pulled me into a kiss, and began to slowly shift us towards the bed.  
  
As he pushed me lightly on to the bed, I couldn't believe what I was letting him do, however these thoughts disappeared immediately as he slipped his fingers under my bra, and began to trace small circles around my nipple with them.  
  
"Sakura?" he asked, as he slowly and spread my legs. "Are you sure that this is okay?" I was so involved that I didn't care what I was doing anymore. I slid my panties off, and pulled him on top of me.  
  
After he broke our kiss apart, I gave him a worried look. He wasn't ending it here, was he? However, then he unbuckled my bra, and threw it to the floor, staring intently at my cleavage. He moved his lips down around my breast and began to lick me. I went insane with pleasure.  
  
"Syaoran, please....harder?" I begged.  
  
He began to gently nip me, and moved his hands down to my orchid. He paused outside me for a minute, leaving me to brace myself. Then he quickly dove into me, with two fingers, driving me over the edge.  
  
"I love you." He whispered into the night, his words hanging in the air long after he said them.  
  
In that moment I knew that I wanted to give it all back to him, I wanted him to feel what I felt now. I wanted him to bathe in pleasure.  
  
I gently rolled over, so that I was on top.  
  
"Sakura...." He began, but I quickly cut him off by unzipping the zipper to his jeans, and moving my hands into his boxer shorts. I slid my index finger down his length , and then tore away his boxers. His breathing began to increase as I moved my tongue up and down him, licking all around his manhood. He moaned my name into the darkness.  
  
I made my way down towards his hardened tip, and sucked. His legs spread wider, and he arched his body in ecstasy.  
  
(Syaoran's POV)  
  
I wanted to let her blow me all night. However, anyone could blow, but not everyone had Sakura's body. I replaced my length from her mouth, to her opening as I replaced myself on top of her.  
  
I moved myself in and out of her increasing my pace. I wanted this to happen so badly. I heard her cry out my name in to the hours of darkness. I loved hearing her scream my name.  
  
Finally I felt her climax, but I didn't stop working her. I wanted her to feel; I was going to make her feel.  
  
Her legs spread to their full extent underneath me, and she let her pelvis react as it would. So I emptied myself into her, and enjoyed it as she squirmed beneath me.  
  
I rolled off of her, and lay down next to her, listening to her breathing return to normal. Then I got off of the bed and grabbed my pants, in them was my camera, as she lay there unsuspecting, I turned on the flash. I snapped some pictures of her beautiful naked body, against the mattress.  
  
"What? What are you doing" she asked, sitting up.  
  
"I'm doing what I have to do, Sakura, angel" I replied sticking my fingers up her one more time, and admiring the way her chest moved as she squirmed to get up. I loved how she looked, and how she felt. But I did not love her. Only her body.  
  
"Sexy, I don't think that we should see each other anymore."  
  
"What?!" she looked into my eyes, disbelief spreading across her face. "You're joking, right?" she said, getting up quickly.  
  
"Your chest bounces when you get up quickly, and move...did you know?" I replied. Looking her up and down one last time before squeezing her breast, and climbing out of her window and down the ladder.  
  
"BASTARD!" she yelled after me.  
  
"You gave yourself to me, whore, not my fault." I replied, holding the camera up. "I'll send you a copy of the pictures, along with all the other guys in our school. Maybe they'll want to see the real thing after they see your body in these pictures."  
  
(Sakura's POV)  
  
I felt sexually dirty again. I could already see my ass all over the school. Along with other various body parts. I could only imagine what creeps would come after me after they had the pictures.  
  
I couldn't believe that I gave myself to Syaoran Li. What a bastard. "augh!" I screamed.  
  
"I got dressed, and went to go email Tomoyo, to tell her everything, when I saw a new email that I had just gotten.  
It was a close up of my womanhood. And bellow it were eight words. "nice cunt. Love Syaoran. Xxx0"  
  
A/N: so.....did you like? I know, I know once again I have screwed up Sakura's life. But what can I say, I enjoy doing it beyond all reason. Its not that I hate her. But I need the story to keep going. So forgive me all. She might have a happy ending soon enough. Love, and kisses!  
-kim 


End file.
